The present invention relates to a frozen wave generator jammer and more particularly to a radio frequency pulse generator for generating pulses having a high peak power and a high pulse repetition frequency.
Prior art radio frequency oscillators have included the pulse generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,508, to R. W. Samsel. The oscillator of Samsel provides high intensity pules of predetermined character as to frequency of oscillation, intensity and duration without the use of electron discharge devices, transistors, or other translation or other timing devices. The Samsel generator is inefficient and complicated, and it can not generate the high pulse repetition frequenices necessary for its use as a jammer.
The frozen wave generator jammer of the present invention generates radio frequency pulses having a high peak power and a high pulse repetition frequency.